


And Then?

by TheWhiteLily



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Character perspective on a canon scene, Gen, POV Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: Barry takes a brief moment to wonder what to do next.





	And Then?

**Author's Note:**

> For fan_flashworks "Drive"

Barry put the man down amid the frozen twilight and lightning coruscations that followed in his wake, and wondered what to do next.

He would know, Mr. Wayne had told him.  The Batman!  Hanging out with whom was, all of its own, possibly the coolest thing to have come from getting superpowers ever.  Even if the lightning that had given Barry his powers didn’t seem to have struck him with the same urge for superheroics that was driving the rest of them into a battle  _way_  over Barry’s head.  Barry wasn’t a _fighter_!

He’d thought he was about to vomit from nerves—but saving one person… that had actually sounded manageable. 

Come to think of it, huh, the nerves weren’t so bad anymore either.  Barry patted the shoulder of the man he’d rescued gently: an imperceptible little flutter too fast for the frozen man to notice.  Hey, he’d saved someone!  Go Flash!  

Save one person, and then… then what?  What on earth would Bats have thought Barry would know to do to help with the fight, that was more important than the other captives in there? It would have taken hardly a _second_  for Barry to run in and…

Oh.  Right.  So he _did_  know what to do, after all. 

Yay, team!

Lamely, Barry mumbled an excuse and dashed back through the lightning, into the battle.


End file.
